XX We Can DreamOO
by TwilightFreak00
Summary: Bella finds that maybe she isn't so human already. Maybe she is something else all together. How will Edward take this? Can they still be together? Will Bella want to be with him? Or will she take the most drastic of measures....
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed, like every other day lately. I'm not sure why but I just don't feel like going anywhere or doing anything anymore. My teenage years are finally creeping up on me. I pulled out my mp3 player and turned it on. I don't know what song it was but it was way to cheery for the mood I've been in lately. I changed it and just zoned out.

_**I sat in a white room. Just a white room. No windows, paintings, or people. Just me. Then a man in a white suit came into the strange room with me. He had black hair that was short and was about average looking. But the one thing that stuck out to my was his eyes. They were white also. "Bella." his voice was hoarse and raspy. I tried to answer but I was mute. "You don't have to speak." he said and chuckled. Then a chair appeared as he sat down. The chair was white. "You are probably wondering where you are?" he said. I nodded since I was unable to speak. "Bella." the voice came out of air and it was Edward's.**_

"Ha!" I screamed as I jumped up from the bed dropping my mp3 player on the ground and looking around frantically. I was searching for the white but instead I found an angel. My worried expression turned to a smiled and he returned it.

"Were you having a bad dream?" he asked me while standing up and walking over to me slowly. "I'm not sure if it was a _bad _dream. I'm not really sure. It was weird." he looked concerned. Like always when I seemed troubled. He's too perfect. He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and he motioned for me to begin. "I was in a white room. Everything was white. Then a guy walked in. He was dressed in a white suit. He had black hair and his eyes...his eyes were white. Edward he was talking to me and I couldn't speak. I don't know. I was a complete mute. But he already knew that." I wispered the last part to myself, amazed that I could recall that dream in complete detail.

"Hmm, interesting. But it's just a dream. I promise you'll that it will be forgotten by the time you get home tonight." he said and leaned down to kiss me. The kiss was short though.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked me like every other Saturday. "I jsut want to sit around here today. Why don't you go hunting or something, I'm not going to be much fun." I admitted. He rolled his angelic eyes and I smiled. He gave me a stern look. "Bella, we never do anything anymore. And last Saturday I went hunting with Emmett and Jasper. Don't you want to go to the meadow or something?" I winced. "Not really." I wispered. I just felt so lazy lately. It just felt nice to lay back and enjoy nothing. Though I guess over one hundred years of sitting back and doing nothing can get a little boring. "Nevermind. Lets go to the meadow. If thats what will make you happy."

He sighed. "No, it's what makes you happy. If you don't want to go anywhere today we won't. " , "You using the 'we' thing again. I'm not holding you hostage Edward. Go and be with your family. Go slay something. I know that you won't want to be here doing nothing with me today." , "It's fine. I'll stay here with you _today _if you promise me that tomarrow we will go somewhere. And how dare you think that I wouldn't just want to be with you!" , "Fine we'll do something tomarrow." I said and he smiled and pulled me down on the bed.

I snuggled into his cold chest. It felt like standing in a freezer. But even the cold didn't stop me from feeling tired. I"m so lazy these days. "Are you going to take a nap?" he asked me. I yawned. "No." i said and he chuckled. "Your body says otherwise." he held me tighter to his chest, preparing me for sleep. He began humming my lullaby and to his amusement, I fell asleep.

_**"Isabella, your back. I knew you would be returing soon." the man was sitting in the chair again, in the same position that I left him in. "Do you have any questions?" he asked me. I nodded. He laughed. The sound was soothing. "You can talk Bella." I opened my mouth to speak. "Where am I? I mean I know I am dreaming but where am I in this dream?" he smiled and stood up. "You Isabella are in Effrelies " He walked behind me. I tried to turn around to see what he was ding but I couldn't. "Sorry, wait one second." something snapped and then he was in front of me again. "Alright Bella, you can stand now." I stood up and looked down at what I was wearing. White pants a white long sleeve shirt and white gloves ans sandals. Then I remebered his answer to my question. "Effrelies?" , "Yes, it's a place where...well you'll learn more later. I don't want to put to much on you. Lets just say that you and I are different from others Bella. We are...human...but not exactly. Again I can't tell you everything. It will soon get overwhelming." , "I'm good with overwhelming." I pointed out and he nodded and smiled again. He sat down again and a chair appeared. "We know. We have been watching you Isabella. You and your...vampire." it seemed that he didn't want to go to much into that subject and frankly I wasn't going to push him. "Don't be afraid of me Bella. I can't harm you. Not like I would want to. And believe it or not you can't hurt me either. Again...I've said too much. "he put his face in his hands and disappeared.**_

I opened my eyes and looked up. Edward was still there. He smiled at me. "Bad dream again." Should I tell him what I know about this Effrelies place? "No, not this time. It was a good dream with you here." he smiled and didn't see through my attempt at lying. Or at least he didn't show me that he knew. "Good. Are you ready to go anywhere? Or do you just want to be around the house for the remainder of the day?" I could easily tell that he wanted the first thing to happen. I smiled and nodded to him. "We can go somewhere. Just let me get dressed." he smiled and I went to my closet.

As I moved each peice of clothing I noticed something. It was all white. I went to the hamper and grabbed an undyed pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. I suppose thast dream wasn't a dream after all. I guess Alice get Christmas early this year...because I have some shopping to do. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I haven't changed a bit. My eyes are still brown, my hair pin straight and unmanagable, and my skin...the same pasty pale color. I grimaced at my reflection and began scrubbing my teeth.

I returned to my room in record time. "That was fast." he smiled again. "Thanks." I said and grabbed his hand. We began walking down the stairs. His grip on me was tight. "I won't fall." I told him. Of course , being the caring vampire that he is, he didn't repsond. I already knew this answer. We go over it every day.

"So what are we doing today?" He questioned me. "Actually I wanted to go to the library. Do we have one in Forks?", "Yes I think. Out by the old cemetary. If not we can go to Seattle." I was about to protest about going to Seattle as a second option but I really want to know about this Effrelies place. I just nodded and walked out the door. The air was crisp and I smelt the dead leaves in the wind that blew by. October...

"Here's your jacket." Edward handed me my jacket and we walked to his volvo. The entire ride to the library, that we eventually found, he was silent. But I, was chattering. I think I'm nervous actually. To find out more about this place that I subconsiously keep visiting.

Edward parked the car and opened my door for me before I could reach for the handle. I kissed him on the way out and we walked hand in hand into the library.

I had never been to the Forks library. It was way different from the one in Pheonix. First of all there was only one in Forks. But not only that but the arrangement of the items was strange to me. Two rows of shabby looking computers stood on rows of desks in the front of the room. Behind that was the librarian's desk. Yes it actually was just a brown wooden desk with a computer sitting on it. Nobody was there though. There were rows and rows of books and some lined up on wooden stands against the walls. I took a deep breathe and began looking in the fantasy section.

"What are we looking for exactly?" Edward asked me curiously. I guess he could help. "Effrelies. " I said and began looking at the bindings of ripped books with black covers and dusty pages. I looked over beside me and Edward was looking through books at an amazingly fast pace. Of course! I frogto vampire.

"Do you need any help?" a voice asked from behind me. "Yeah, do you know where books about mythical places would be?" I looked up from searching after I finished asking. I lost my breathe. It was him. The guy in my dreams. His eyes were white and so were all of his clothes. "Isabella. It won't be here. In this world this stuff doesn't exist. Don't worry I will explain it to you in your next dream. But now I have to go. And I suggest you where what you were given." and he walked away. I stood frozen.

"Here, Bella, I found it. Effrelies World Guide." Edward read well walking closer to me. But he just said that this doesn't exist? Then how did he find it? I'll worry about that later. I might as well figure out what I can now before I fall asleep again. I took the book from his hands and sat down at one of the weathered brown desks. The first page read...

**Effrelies World Guide**

**The first thing that anyone needs to know about Effrelies is that only one species of creatures live there. They are the Imelalies. The most powerful creatur that God himself ever made. It is said that God made the Imelalies before anything else in the world. **

**The Imelalies are all powerful creatures that cannot harm anybody. Not only is it against their nature it is just physically impossible for them to do so. These creatures can only live in Effrelies. If out of Effrelies for too long of a period they become, whats said to be, the Devil's children. After that time they are no longer Imelalies. **

**Imelalies are immortal once they enter Effrelies for the first time. It's not said how Imelalies are 'born' or 'picked'. Imelalies have power of the elements and anything God himself created. Therefore they would not have power over evil, death, destruction, or any of the seven sins. The are all holy. **

Am I an Imelalies? No I can't be. I am going to be a vampire. Right? "Bella. Whats wrong?" Edward asked me taking the book from my hand and insepecting it himself. He read the page in two seconds flat and then his hand was on mine. "Bella. Whats wrong?" I snapped out of my trance and then a warm hand was on my shoulder. "Isabella, you must come to Effrelies now. Somebody would like to speak to you." then I was in the white room.


	2. Chapter 2: Explanations

_**It wasn't like the one in my dreams though. This room had a long white table with Blue jewels on it, and an endless amount of chairs. Nobody was there except me and that man. He looked over to me and smiled. "We must talk." he said and began walking towards the long table. I followed him suit. He sat down at one of the chairs at the head of the table and motioned for me to sit also. I did. **_

_**His smile was warming. "I'm sorry for the sudden intrusion, really. But you need to know more before you go around looking in those books. " , "Who are you?" I asked. His smiled disappeared. "I am Ludemeire, nice to meet you." I just nodded. "You must be confused." he shifted in his chair. "Yes, very. I thought I only came to this place in my dreams?" He leaned closer to me. Like he was going to tell me a secret. But geater. "You are dreaming. You see you were never intended to find that book. You defied the prophecy. So right now you are back in your bed sleeping. " Wow he was right...this is a little overwhelming. "Edward?" , "He is where he was before you ever went to the library, beside you, watching you sleep." he never seemed to want to go into detail about Edward. **_

_**"So was the book right? Am I an Imelalie?" , "Of course. Why else would you be here?" , "So is this Effrelies?" , "Part of it. This is the meeting chamber. You come here every time you fall asleep." , "So how did you get here? Are you asleep?" he shook his head. "No, I am not. But do not frett, soon you will be able to come here when your awake. You just don't have the power yet. It will soon come. I assure you. But I must warn you. You have to wear the clothes that you were given. It's the only thing thats keeping you from becoming the devil's child. And you cannot tell anyone about us, until you are told. Goodbye Bella."**_

I tried to tell him to wait, to answer more questions for me but I was being woke up. "Bella. Wake up sweetheart." a velvet soft voice called to me. I opened my eyes, letting some of the morning's light in and he was there smiling at me.

I smiled at him and his lips met with mine. I weaved my fingers in his bronze hair and he held me close to him. I felt the cold radiating from beyond his sweater. It was homey. He pulled away chuckling. I pulled him close to me and he kissed the top of my head gently. "I love you Bella." , "I'm glad." I said and that made him chuckled again. We lay there for a while before he spoke again.

"That mutt has been calling since six this morning. It's getting annoying." he wispered and I immediatly got up. The phone rang. _**Don't asnwer it Isabella. It's against the prophecy. **_I froze. _He is my friend. _I might as well play along with this little, crazy Bella thing. _**That doesn''t matter. What he is going to tell you, you aren't supposed to know. Just wait. **_ I kept walking, ignoring the nagging voice in my mind. _** Do you want to be a Devil's Child Isabella?**__ It's Bella and I don't see how answering the phone will make me a 'devil's child'. __** He is a werewolf. Do you think that is Godly?**_ Okay this voice had a point. But what am I supposed ot do? Completely forget about my best friend? No, I 'm not going to go that. I could care less about the prophecy. _**Don't make me do this.**__ Do what? You can't hurt me._ _**Maybe not physically but emotionally, I can make you a wreck. **_I stopped there, and walked back to the bedroom. Edward looked astounded.

"Didn't you answer the phone?" , "No, he can wait. I want to spend time with you. Let's go to your house. I want to see Emmett." , "I knew you didn't love me. Your using me for my brother." he frowned. "You caught me." I said and I lightly kissed him on the lips. He smiled and looked down at me. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" I nodded and went to my closet.

I saw what I was excpecting. Everything is white. But there was one thing that stuck out to me. It was a wedding dress looking thing. It was white whith blue jeewls and an enormous amount of lace on it. It was beautiful. Then I spotted a pair of white skinny jeans and I searched for a white long sleeved shirt with white lace. Good enough. Maybe I won't stand out...who am I kidding, I will. Nobody walks around wearing all white.

I turned around and got ready to change. Edward gasped. I forgot he was there. "What?" I said. "Your wearing all white, and you aren't going to get changed in the bathroom? Or do you want me to look away." I rolled my eyes. "Okay I can't explain why I'm wearing white but some Edward. We are getting married. If you can see me in a bra and underwear then we are going to have a hay day on our honey moon." he chuckled. He sounded nervous. Nervous?

"If you want me to leave.." I just wanted to see his answer. "Whatever your comfortable with." he smiled. Darn it. Thats a good answer. "Okay I"ll change right here." I said and stripped down and got dressed. I don't know if he even looked once but it doesn't matter to me.

"Ready to go." he asked me. I nodded. He got up and walked over to me at a human pace. "Your beautiful." he told me and I blushed on cue. He was so excpecting that.He smiled.

We walked hand in hand to the volvo and he opened the door and set me inside like I was a baby. This is going to get annoying quick.

He sat down in the driver's seat and started the car. Was he intentionally being slow? He turned the keys slowly and I felt the anger boiling inside of me. But I'm not an angry person. It seemed like it took him foever to put his foot on the gas pedal and start driving. And even though the speedometer said he was going 80 mph, it felt the 30 mph. But I knew if I asked him to go any faster he would get suspicious. So I'll deal with it.

We pulled into the Cullen's drive and Alice was there, of course, awaiting us. I got out before Edward could open my door and ran to Alice. She embraced me into a tight hug and then pulled away. "Bella. You wearing all white. Whats wrong with you? We have to get you changed. NOW!" she said and began pulling me towards the house. I stood still. Even her vampire strength couldn't move me. "Bella. Come on." she pressed. I stood completely frozen.I could have been a statue for all they knew. "No Alice.I have to wear this." I wispered. I kind of freaked myself out there. _**Let me control this Isabella.**_ I didn't have a choice. "I can't explain now Mary but in time." she stopped and got a glint in her eyes. What is this man trying to kill me!

"What did you call me?" she asked. She looked as if she was going to cry. If that were possible. _Do you mind if I control my body? Thanks._ The voice didn't respond. "What?" I might as well act as if I didn't know what had just happened. Maybe that will get me off the hook. "Honey you called her Mary." Edward said suddenly beside me. I shook my head. "No, no I didn't. " I said and kept walking towards the house. Wow I'm not a good actor.

"Bella! Finally, life is so boring without having someone to laugh at all of the time!" Emmett said. Him and Jasper were playing a serious game of Halo 3 on the Xbox 360. "Yeah, these vampire emotions can get so boring." Jasper said. "Yes!" Emmett screamed and stood up with his hands in the air. "You totally cheated! Rematch." This is a different side of Jasper. He usually doesn't really have any emotions when I'm around. Hm, this could be interesting. "No, we have played since yesterday morning. Plus, Bella is here how am I supposed to laugh at her when I am defeating you? I'm not that talented." Then Edward waltzed into the door with an angry Alice at his side. She stormed up the stairs and gave a glaring death look at me, on her way by.

I shrugged it off and walked over to my personal angel. "Whats that about?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "She is just mad because you wouldn't let her play dres up with you. She'll get over it." he said and plopped down onto the white sofa. _**Bella, you have much to learn.**_ Then I was in that darn white room!

_**I saw that man and I marched to him. "What did I do now? I can't live this day over again, and again, and again. It gets kind of boring." I said and he looked shocked at my sudden outburst. "Don't you want to know about yourself? You need to know. And you aren't going to start the day all over. Right now your sleeping on the Cullen's couch with Edward. Now please sit. There is much to talk about." he led me to a different table. It was white and round with a picture of an I made of blue jewels. There were already two chairs there so I sat down.**_

_**"Now I am going to tell you alot. You must listen. This is you, this is important. Okay?" I nodded and he shifted in his seat and looked at me right in the eyes. "I will begin with the making of the first Imelalie. The first Imelalie was made by God himself. Her name was Olaya. She was and still is the holyest of all of the Imelalies. It is impossible for her not to be. She was made to be a replica of God himself. God made Olays home where he told her that he will make more of her and ones of the other sex. She was told that a second heaven would be made here. God made only four more Imelalies at the time. One for each of the elements. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth. One to take care of each nessescity on this new place, which was later name Effrelies. Aqua, was the ruler of water. Aer was the ruler of air. Terra, was the ruler of Earth. And Ignis the ruler of fire. Things went well for actually an entire century. Until Olaya decided that mroe Imelalies had to be 'made'. But they didn't know how to do this. They were not told. So they just picked humans. And since there were four girls and one man they picked a man. His name was Elexzeare. He was fourty two when he was picked. Olaya gave him power and they soon became married. Ignis, the ruler of fire remind you, was very envious of Elexzeare. He thought that since every women needed a mate at the time and he was the only man then he would be Olaya's love. The king of Effrelies. Since he was the first Imelalie to sin, Lucifer came to him. Ignis made a deal with Lucifer. His deal was that, if Lucifer gave him power of evil, as well as good, then he could put sin into the lives of the holy Imelalie. And of course Lucifer agreed. But Ignis was cheated out of his deal. Lucifer soon took Ignis captive and made fire evil. But Lucifer still got to put sin into the Imelalies lives. Thats why if we stay on Earth too long we become the devil's child. But if we wear white, we are less prown to it. You see? When wearing white we symbolize God himself, and Olaya. We are sending Lucifer a message, each time we enter Earth in white. Is that too much for you?", "No...kind of." I admitted. That was kind of alot to sink in. All of those Sunday school lessons...wasted. Because I was not so human after all, those histories didn't apply to me. Not at all. I had a completely different history. "Here I will give you a book. It will tell you everything about Effrelies, and Imelalies, and our powers." I nodded and then I awoke. **_

"Bella. Are you awake? What is that you have?" I opened my eyes. I was laying in Edward's bedroom on his big white bed. I had a white book in my hands. It looked brand new. I opened it to the very last page. 5693 pages. I am so not reading all of this. "It's a book." I wispered. "Yes, I figured that part out." he said and smiled. How do I tell him. _**You may explain it to him. But make sure that you don't mix up the facts.**_ "Edward. I have to tell you something. And get comfy. Your about to be told about over two billion years of history. He nodded and smiled. I opened the book to the first page. How am I supposed to read this? It was in a different language. _**You know Isabella. You know. Just say the first thing that comes to you mind.**_

"Effrelies World Secrets, and the Imelalies Prohpecy" I said it and Edward gawked. "How did you read that?" I smiled. "Thats what I have to tell you about." his eys were wide and I set the book down on the bed beside me. Making sure that not a page was out of place. "Edward I'm not human."


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper's Secret

He sat frozen. Not even breathing. Why did I tell him?_** Because you want him to be your soul mate Isabella.**_ Whatever. "Can you repeat that for me?"I sighed. "Nevermind." I said and went to get up. He pulled me back down. "Bella, please tell me what you said." , "I'm not human Edward. Okay? I'm going to go home now. " I said and hurried out of the bedroom. I hadn't reached the stairwell before a cold hand was on mine. I turned around to look him in the eye. "You have some explaining to do. " he said smiling. I smiled and he carried me back into his room.

He set me on the bed and I picked up the book. "This book. Knows more then I do." I said and opened it to the second page. I read over exactly what Ludemeire had told me in the meeting chamber. Word for word. Edward just sat and nodded. I flipped the page and there was more. The top read "Powers." My eyes went wide. "I have powers."I wispered, trying to get the concept into my mind. "Read please. I'm interested now." He said. Maybe he thought that I was still kidding.

"All Imelalies have powers. Since there are four elements we have power over all four elements and anything God himself created. Therefore we do not have power over any of the seven sins. " I read the rest and it was just about how we use our powers. Which was interesting for me...but Edward just kept chuckling through the entire thing. I suddenly turned to him. Angry beyond belieif. "What is so funny?" I asked. "Bella, your trying to tell me that you are inhuman and that you have powers." so he didn't believe me. I got up and was ready to scream at him.

I saw red around my eyes and I was begining to black out. My entire body was heated. I felt like a volcanoe. "Why don't you believe me!" I yelled and then Edward looked frightened? What is he so afraid of. _**Bella, your entire body is engolfed in flames. I would be scared too. Congratulations. You used your first power. **_ I took a deep breathe and then Edward walked back over to me. "You weren't kidding were you?" he asked. I shook my head. "Oh my God." he said. Suddenely I felt something stabbing me in the chest. Like a hundred pins all aiming towards me heart. I sunk to the floor. "Bella!" it wasn't Edward's voice I heard. It was Ludemeir's.

I stood up and Ludemeir was standing offering me his hand and Edward was growling at him. "What...How did that happen? What was that?" I asked. "Edward said the Lord's name in vain, so a sin struck you. You were the closest Imelalie. You caught his sin." I rubbed the spot where I was 'stabbed'. "Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward said and then he was holding me, tight against him. He pulled away and his lips met mine. My lips stung. I turned away from him, rubbing my lips.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, hurt. "You are ungodly therefore, you hurt her. How do you feel?" he asked me. "It...hurt. Badly. But how do I kiss him?" I asked. I can't go without kissing Edward. Thats hell. "Simple. You don't. Have you read the rest of the book?" he asked. I held it up. "It's over five thousand pages. Your kissing right?" he shook his head, and then Jasper walked in. "Okay I feel some major, love, hurt, envy, and confusion." he said. Then the stabbing began. I screamed. It was unbearable. Then a hand was on my back, the pain went away. I stood back up and Ludemeir smiled. "I'll explain later Isabella." he said and I nodded. Jasper looked confused now. "Someone in the room was feeling envy. " he explained. "Wha?" Jasper said and then I walked over to him. "Jasper, I'm not human. Sort of?" I looked at Ludemeir for reassurance. "Thats correct." , "Your an Imelalie?" he said. My eyes went wide. He knew? How could Jasper know what an Imelalie is? "You friend here Bella, he was once an Imelalie." Ludemeir explained. Jasper nodded and Edward looked as if he was going to pass out anytime soon because of the confusion.

"How are you not now?" I asked. "I held too much sin." he simply explained and now my head was spinning. The bloodsucking Jasper, that I know now was once one of God's holy creatures? Thats hard to believe. "So then you become a vampire?" I asked. "Sometimes. Jasper was lucky you see, when you hold too much sin, you become one of the Devil's children. Jasper, became a vampire. Most of the Imelalies who hold to much sin, just die." he explained. I hugged Jasper. He was astounded. But hugging Jasper didn't sting me. He pinched a little, but not as bad as kissing Edward. Then Jasper hugged me back. "What was that for?" he asked. "I just...I don't feel alone anymore." I explained and he smiled. "I have to go for a run. Think." Edward said looking down and then he was gone.

"Bella, don't let too much sin into your life. " Jasper told me."How do I not?" I asked. He pointed to Ludemeir. "Thats what he is for, somewhat. He'll explain." I turned to Ludemeir. "How do I get to Effrelies?" I asked. "_**Ο Θεός μας ευλογεί τώρα, μας παίρνει στο δεύτερο ουρανό" **_the words he spoke were beautiful. They sounded like music. Jasper walked out of the room and then I was in the white room.

_"So you said that I don't always have to be dreaming to come here? Am I dreaming now?" I asked. "No Isabella. Life as you know it is still going on, on Earth. You are just out of it for now. Would you like me to show you around?"" __**Κανένα Bring αυτή εδώ. Πρέπει να μιλήσω με την."**__ Ludemeir sighed. "Olaya would like to see you." I was suddenly nervous. Olaya, I had so much about her. Ludemeir walked and I followed him. We walked through a logn white hall and through a golden door. _

_Once inside I gawked. The entire room was white will blue jewels over the ceiling that was in a dome shape. A bright light made a glow around a beautiful women with blonde hair and white eyes. She was wearing a white dress that was endless. God's first creation. She was not sitting in a throne she was standing in the middle of the room in a golden circle. She had a smile on her face. __**"Η ευπρόσδεκτη Isabella", **__How do I talk like that? What is she saying? "Just speak you'll no how" Ludemeir explained__**. "Σας ευχαριστούμε", **__she nodded. __**"Πώς τον συμπαθείτε εδώ σε Effrelies; ", "It' όμορφη θέση Α.Ε. Ένας δεύτερος ουρανός σκέφτομαι Ludemeir αποκαλούμενο του. Όλοι ιεροί.", "Σας έχει διδάξει καλά εγώ βλέπει. Αλλά υπάρχει πολύς ότι δεν ξέρετε τη Isabella. Πρέπει να σας διδάξω. Εγώ όχι Ludemeir. Μόνο μπορώ να σας διδάξω τι πρέπει να ξέρετε. Σας ευχαριστούμε Ludemeir, αντίο.", **__How can I understand her? And speak this beautiful language. Greek. Ludemeir left and then I was left with Olaya. She smiled warmly. "Come sit." she said in English. "We only speak in Greek in front of the men Bella. See there is much you need to know. Then there was a golden table with white jeweled chairs. I walked to the table and sat down. She didn't sit at the head of the table as I excpected. She sat next to me. _

_"Believe it or not Bella, I am no better then you. Or any other Imelalie. I am not a ruler. A God. No, and I shall never be. I am like the president of the human world. I instruct and give suggestions. Nothing more." she explained. I nodded and she smiled and shifted in her seat. "You have sinned Isabella. So have I. I was human before I become what I am now. Every Imelalie must be before they become what they are. I will not make you read that torcherous book." she said. "I thought that you were God's first creation. ", "In a way. I was God's first all holy creation. But unlike everything else I never got to see God. I never was able to speak to him. Not once have I or do I think that I ever will. Though he has speaked to me. He did tell me that this was the second heaven. I was told that I was the first all holy creature. And what I was. But I was blind was I was told. He said the He did this so I wouldn't feel superior to any of the others of my kind. And I thank Him for that. I do eternally." her voice enchanted me. It drew me in. "So you are not a Queen?" she shook her laughing. "No never. Or at least I don't think of myself as one. As I mentioned before I just instruct and give help. " , "Um, this may be somewhat rude but...how old are you?", "That is not rude Isabella. Here in Effrelies, people are ranked, by there age and therefore their wisdom. I became an Imelalie when I was seventeen. Technically I am billions of years old. Thats why people look to me for help, and guidance." I nodded. "You need rest, you haven't eaten in days. Ludemeir." she called. He came into the room. __**"Μπορείτε να παρουσιάσετε στη Isabella πού θα μείνει για απόψε παρακαλώ; Έχω πολλή εργασία που γίνεται." **__Ludemeir nodded and then Olaya took my hand in hers and spoke softly, __**"Ο Θεός Μαΐου είναι με σας, απόψε θα στηριχτείτε στο δεύτερο ουρανό" **__I nodded and she smiled. "Follow me."" Ludemeir said and then I was led down the same white hall and to a blue jeweled door. He opened the door for me. "Have a niice night." and he departed. I smiled and entered the room. The floor was red, and the bed wes huge and white with a red canopy. The walls were white and jeweled with blue. There was a huge bay window. I ran to it and looked outside..._

_**xoxox We can Dream xoxoxox**_

_**A/N and a Translation that I know that you all want..**_

_**I know that I kind of used a different language while they had a conversation but I kind of wanted it to have a move effect. You know? So here are the translations. **_

_**"God Bless us take us to the second heaven"-Ludemeir**_

_**"No Bring her here I must speak with her"- Olaya**_

_**"Welcome Isabella"-Olaya**_

_**"Thank You."-Bella**_

_**"How do you like it here in Effrelies?"-Olaya**_

_**"It's a beautiful place. A second heaven I think Ludemeir called it. All holy." - Bella.**_

_**"He has taught you well I see. But there is much that you do not know Isabella. I must teach you. Me not Ludemeir. Thank you Ludemeir, goodbye."- Olaya**_

_**"Can you show Isabella where she will be resting tonight please? I have much work to be done."- Olaya**_

_**"May God be with you. Tonight you will rest in the second heaven." - Olaya**_

_**Any question? Well then ask me of course. **_

_**!Mae!**_


	4. Chapter 4:Johnathon

_**Have you guys heard of the Twilight inspired ice-cream? Yeah...there are actually Twilight inspired ice-cream flavors...weird right? But still awsome! No VAMPTASTIC! Anyways if you want the name of the site where I get all of this info, just ask. Alrighty...have fun reading! Remember I don't like you until you review. *Remember that***_

The outside was how I excpected. Since everything else was white it only made sense that the outisde was too. The sky was black, so obviously it is night time. Two moons were hung in the sky and put there with them were thousands, no trillions of silver specks all ordered side by side. You could only see the white outlines of the many buildings in the distance. Why is this place so far from the rest of them?

"Beautiful isn't it?" I jumped and he chuckled. "Ludemeir you scared me." I gasped. Why hasn't I spoke in Greek? Whats wrong with me...."It's fine, you can speak English with me. Really it's okay." , "But Olaya...." , "There are exceptions to every rule are there not?" I nodded and he smiled. His smile was blinding and it warmed me. Made me feel happy.

He walked over to me and began gazing out the window. "I remember the first time I came here." he said. He seemed to be lost somewhere in te past. But how far?

"When did you first come here?" he turned to me and a spark lit in my heart. I was suddenly breathless. I was having an out of body expeirence. "Of course if you want to know. It isn't really a happing memory." I was taken aback. "You don't have to tell me really." he put his hand on mine and led us to the white sofa next ot the wall closest to the window so we still had a good view. He sat down and I followed suit.

"I was born March seventh 1899, in Chicago. Life then was simpler. Not as much of a hassel. And your probably wondering where anyone came up with the name Ludemeir. Well thats my last. Name. My first name is Johnathon. We usally use last names around here, but again, there are excpetions to eveyr rule. Anyways we lived on the outskirts of Chicago. My mother didn't like the city. To noisy. Only four people lived on that little street, the Lanes, the Malins, Us, and the Masens." he watched as my eyes widened. He knew Edward. He must have!

"Yes I lived by your fiancee. But I didn't really_ know _him that well. Well I better get to the point. Edward's sister, Lianna, and I were going to get married. But she was fifteen and I at the time was seventeen. Everyone except Edward approved. And back then, that was big, an entire wedding wouldn't happen because one family member wouldn't allow it. And Edward didn't allow it because my family...we weren't the richest people. And not the best. My brother, Theodore, was best known for being a theif and my older sister, Kella, had been married 5 times and she was only nineteen. I wasn't surprised the conversation that Edward had with me after we told them that we were going to get married.

It was right after we told them. Edward separated me from the rest of them and we walked behind the shabby house. "John." He has said. " Ludem- I mean Johnathon smile and went on. I liked hearing about Edward's past as well as his own.

"I thought that this was completely ridiculous. For me to have to beg a fifteen year old to marry. 'Yes Edward.' I answered. He held a stern face. 'You know why I can't allow you to marry Lia right? I mean your brother is a theif and your sister is the town slut. And your mother? Lets be realistic John. Do you even know if thats your real mother? With all of the other women your father brings about.' I couldn't believe at the time that he was talking to me about this. Or like this. 'I'm well aware, but I don't think that you have the right to comment on my family or my future wife.' thats when he exploded. 'Your not marrying her! I won't let you break her heart John!' , 'You have no choice about it, we'll leave Edward. I don't need your rude comments. Really she can maker her own choices.' , 'Stay away from her.' he told me once more. 'Boys! John, Edward! Where are you?' Lia was calling for us. I ran to her and took her by the hand. 'My sister may be a whore, my brother a theif, and my father scum, and I will admit that I am not the least bit rich, but will you run away with me Lia?' she shook her head as is I was crazed. Edward laughed. She glared delicate daggers at him 'After the wedding.' she said and I nodded and looked back at Edward smugly. He frowned and went back into his house. 'Thank you Lia. But I must go. Father needed more work done.' I told her and kissed her once more before I left.

I came back around twilight, and there she was waiting for me by the door. In a beautiful light blue nightgown. Her hair drawn down across her shoulders, and I swear I could see her emerald eyes from a mile away. Calling to me. Then someone came behind her. I was still yards away. There was no way I could've reached her in time. Well at least thats what I keep trying to tell myself....

This creature was pale and remarkably beautiful. You could see his crimson eyes first. Then his pale skin came next. He crept behind her and..." he couldn't finish. And I can't blame him. It was obvious. It was a vampire that killed his fiancee. Thats why he doesn't like Edward. "Then I became dreaming. Dreaming of this exact place. And then I learned. And learned. I learned what had killed my Lianna. I have been here since I was ninteen. Two years greiving wishing for death...but to much of a coward to end my own life." I gasped again. "You were going to...kill....yourself? No...thats sick. I'm glad you didn't." where is this coming from?

"Me too." he said and stared deeper into my eyes. He leaned in closer to me. His scent was intoxicating. I closed the remainder of the space with my own kips moved with mine in unison. I threw my arms around his neck and he layed back on the sofa. Me on top of him. His hand stayed of my back pulling me closer. We weren't going to kill eachother. We were equal. Nothing stopping us. Well until he stopped.

"Bella. Your getting married you know." he said. I suddenly remembered Edward, my soul mate. No Johnathon is my soul mate. But I love Edward...I think. I layed my head on his chest and fell asleep, ignoring his statement...because I don't have an answer.


	5. Chapter 5:Shape Shifting?

_**A/N BTW this chapter is basically inspired by Rihanna's song Unfaithful. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was just trying to fit in the absolute best chapter. So fun readin'!**_

I snuggled in closer to 'Johnathon'. I laughed mentally. That name is just old fashioned. But I suppose that Edward is too. Ugh..Edward. What am I going to do? I just can't say 'Hey Edward, ya rememeber when I said that I wanted to marry you and all. Well lets froget all about that cause I am leaving you for the man that your sister was going to marry.' But am I really 'leaving' Edward? I don't want to. I love him still. I can't just let him go. But I love Johnathon also. I think. Well who do I love?

Then I noticed something. John was cooler. A few hundred degrees cooler. I looked up. It was Edward. I swallowed over a lump in my throat. Why would he bring me here? Why can't I just stay with him. And forget about all of this mess. I am not saying that Edward is 'this mess' I am just saying that this is too much for me to handle right now.I just want to sit by myself and think.

"Good Morning love." he said and kissed me on my head. His beautiful hand tucked a peice of stray hair behind me ear. I could feel the guilt eating me. "Is something bothering you?" he asked. Well I sure wish I could tell him that I could tell him that I am trying to choose between living with him or leaving him for the man whom he thinks killed his sister. But I don't think that, that would go over to well right now.

"No...nothing. How did I get here. Wasn't I in Effrelies?" his blinding smile disappeared. He sat p and sat me beside him. This isn't good. "Yes...Bella. We have ot talk about that. You see Johnathon and I talked. He told me what he talked to you about last night. Everything. I suppose that you know about my sister now...and I also know about you....kissing him." his voice broke. I placed my head in my hands. Yes the guilt is definately eating me whole. Burning me slowly.

"I am so sorry Edward, I don't even know what to say-" he cut my off. "He also told me about some of the Imalalie...customs. And I guess that whomever introduces the Imalalie to Effrelies is there-soul mate. You and John are meant to be together Bella." So is he giving me up? No I don't want that. Now that I have the choice I don't want it. I want Edward. Yes thats my choice. "But I want you Edward! I don't love John." I was trying to convice myself as well as him. "Yes...yes you do. You love him. No matter how much I wish it isn't true you do. And you can't fight it. You will hurt yourself trying. "he _is_ giving me away. "No...I don't love him. I love you. I won't allow myself to be with him. I'll fight it. Turn me. " he chuckled darkly. "The mix between vampire venom and your blood is fatal."of course. Of course what I want is impossible. Everything has been this way for me lately.

"Bella." then it was Johnathon's voice that I head. I turned and there in Edward's place was John. "What?" I asked confused. "Just kidding. I didn't tell you we could shape shift yet did I?" He started laughing. "Great so now I am going to have to do this again." he put his arm around me. "Bella, you don't. I am not going to put you through that. I car for you too much to let you o through all of this emotional pain. Really. You love him." I knew he was talking about. But do I love him? Too many questions. "I...don't know. I don't know what I want. Or what I want to do right now. "he sighed. "Well Bella it's time to go home." he said and then I was on my bed looking at Edward pacing from wall to wall. "I am sorry Bella. I was just a little freaked out really. " I smiled. He came to me. "Edward I have to talk to you about something." , "Anything." he said and placed my hands in his. Here we go...


End file.
